Never A Dull Moment
by AstonishedOwl
Summary: Why is it, just when things are moderately quiet, Sora comes in with a bang, as well as a totaled Gummi Ship?


A/N Yes! I live! And I write stupid little oneshots! Enjoy!

-is dragged away by the Exclamation Point Conservation Society-

Never A Dull Moment

_Summary: Why is it, just when things are moderately quiet, Sora comes in with a bang, as well as a totaled Gummi Ship?_

Somewhere off on the outskirts of the town, a large crash signaled that something had happened.

Leon leapt up from his perch on top of a giant piece of machinery, grabbing his Gunblade, and began making his way over to the disturbance. Jogging past the town square, he saw a familiar black-coated figure leaning casually against a wall, his gigantic sword planted firmly in the ground. As he walked up, Leon glanced at the man's face, and was shocked (although few would have known from his facial expression) to find a small almost-smile trying heroically to make its presence known on Cloud's visage.

Down in the wreckage, a figure stumbled out of the smoke, trying to both keep his balance and his head as he lurched his way out of the crashed Gummi ship and from the duck that was screaming incoherently at him.

Shaking his head in a feeble attempt to get some of the ash out of his spiky hair, Sora glanced up at the two stunned warriors who were gaping at the wreck he had managed to create out of a perfectly functional transport device. Nervously rubbing the back of the neck, Sora flashed an anxious holy-crap-I'm-in-so-much-trouble grin at Cloud and Leon. "Um… Hey guys! Thanks for greeting us!"

Instead of dignifying the scene with a response, Cloud simply turned around and walked away. Perhaps there were some more Heartless at the Bailey. Or at Ansem's Lab. Or maybe he should go and say hi to that Pooh Bear that Sora kept yammering on about.

Leon slowly looked over the rubble, then at the hysterical Donald Duck, who still had smoldering tail feathers, then at the dizzy Goofy still trying to extract himself from the remains of the ship. Turning back to Sora, the SeeD answered the unspoken plea in the boy's eyes.

"I'm not helping you clean this up this time."

Sora's jaw dropped in horror, and he stared at Leon's retreating back, hanging his head in melodramatic defeat.

O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O

Hours later, a spiky brunette slowly dragged his feet up to the Headquarters. Pushing the door open with unutterable despair, he stood still in the center of the room for several minutes, head hanging, until he was sure he had the attention of everyone in the room.

Slowly raising his head, he fixed everyone with what he hoped was a haunting stare, revealing his ash-streaked face, dirtied by picking up the remains of the Gummi and mostly from him rubbing some more soot onto his face for extra effect.

Despite all of the effort, though, he couldn't help but whine like a four-year-old when he finally did speak. "Why didn't you guys help me? I was out there slaving for hours, and you all ran awaaaaaayyy…."

The ninja precariously balanced on a stack of books gave a large yawn. "Don't be such a baby, you lazy bum."

"Besides," Cid offered, turning back to the computer, "You spent half the time out there skateboarding. Damn old McDuck wouldn't shut his yap 'bout how much munny you were making him."

Trying to act nonchalant, even though his plan had backfired magnificently, he scrambled for a response.

"W—well, um…that's because, uh, I can get rid of the Heartless faster!"

There was silence for a moment. "Do I even want to know?" Leon muttered.

"Come on! It's true! I bet—I mean, I _was _going faster than ever! I mean, it's like you put fighting on fast-forward! You can just slice them as you go past!"

A monotone response came from the blond warrior in the shadows. "Even those armored ones?"

"Of course!"

". . . Aerith, could you see if he may be missing any internal organs?" He observed Sora for a moment more. "Be especially thorough when you're checking up here, please," he added, tapping his forehead. He ambled towards the door, picking up his sword, before exiting.

Moments later, a stunned and offended exclamation came from the dusty boy in the middle of the room.

O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O

After receiving a very patient check-up by an amused Aerith, Sora grumpily stomped out of the small room, determined to find Cloud and give him a piece of mind. Because, unlike what Cloud inferred, he indeed had one. Unlike a certain stinky, mean, even-more-wildly-hairstyled blondie.

But after a few hours of his absence from the district, an equally cranky ninja stomped around town, mumbling about stupid spiky-heads and their ability to disappear and make poor little girls have to go everywhere to find them.

A shadow passed over her, and she reached for her weapons, cursing her luck at encountering the Heartless by herself. But she relaxed after she saw that it was Sora, simply flying past. She continued walking.

Wait. Sora. Flying? She halted again, a confused frown on her face. And sure enough, there was Sora, laughing and whooping as he soared above the rooftops, with no wings or other flying devices apparent. Did all of those pockets really create that much air resistance? She thought they were just there so he could have more belts (the boy had a very strange thing for unnecessary accessories), but perhaps….

No. Sora was not flying. Even if he was, that would mean that she would have to force him to teach her, because nothing annoys people like having a culprit of a crime flying just above reach.

But, of course, her mind was playing tricks on her. "That's what happens when someone like me is around guys that never talk or have ketchup fights… I have to liven up the place somehow… even if only by hallucinating…"

And ignoring the boy turning summersaults and cartwheeling in midair, she continued her search for Sora.

O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O

**A/N**

Okay, I am SO calling Sora and Cloud "spiky-heads" from now on.

Originally, I had completed the first two scenes a few months ago, but it's just been sitting here until I finally added another scene and declared it a oneshot. Yep.

And here's a random rant! Why is everyone so accepting of Sora's clothes and hairstyle, and of Donald and Goofy in general? Shouldn't they be like "HOLY CRAP, A TALKING DUCK AND DOG-THING!" Also, in most of those nice grey-backgrounded areas (such as the PotC world), I would be looking at his shoes and saying "Gah! The yellow! It burrrrns!"

I mean, the acceptance is beautiful, but I would have completely freaked out. After glomping Sora, of course.

Reviews? –holds out the Author's Begging Can- Reviews anyone?


End file.
